


Better Left Alone

by GrandDukeForever



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandDukeForever/pseuds/GrandDukeForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Pacific Rim kink meme prompt which reads: “There are quite a few A/B/O verse stories floating around the Pacific Rim tags, and I really would like to see one focusing on our Becket boys. </p><p>Raleigh's cocky and loud and brighter than the sun—not to mention happily mated—but Yancy is constantly on his guard for people trying to challenge his claim. (Of course, he wins every time. Often with brutal results. Raleigh kind of likes it.)</p><p>+ Possessive/Protective!Yancy<br/>+ Blatant PDA and claim-staking<br/>+ Exasperated Pentecost<br/>+ Cheeky-Little-Shit!Raleigh<br/>+ The Shatterdome employees know not to mess with the Beckets, but the newbies didn't quite receive the memo.”</p><p>My first attempt <b>ever</b> at an A/B/O fic.  More on that in the author's notes inside!</p><p>Original prompt can be found here: http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/1613.html?thread=3044429#t3044429</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Left Alone

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I have _never_ written an A/B/O fic in my life. So _please forgive me!_ This is totally uncharted territory for me. I did the best I could, but frankly, I had no idea what I was doing! (Totally crossing my fingers and hoping this isn't a disaster, lol.) Also...I kind of took some liberties with the A/B/O universe, making up my own attributes...but since this is the world of fanfic, I'll be forgiven for that...right? Right?? (Aiee! I hope so! If not, so sorry!!) 
> 
> By the way, for the purposes of this fic, we'll just say the Kaiju happened way before any of the main characters of the movie were even born. Other than that, I apologize profusely in advance for any aspect of this that falls short of reader's expectations. 
> 
> Oh, and of course, everybody lives in this fic. :) Anyway, ready or not! Here we go! Lolol.

There was a side effect to Kaiju Blue that everyone should have seen coming, but didn't. What occurred from prolonged exposure to the substance were the odd side effects it had on the human body. The biological changes that Kaiju blood caused unexpectedly crept up on humanity. The end result was the emergence of a new type of social hierarchy, particularly for males. 

Where one landed in the biological totem pole usually didn't become clear until the individual reached his or her point of maturation; however, most of the time it wasn't difficult to guess where one would end up on the social ladder. Those meant to later develop into Alphas commonly exhibited dominant traits from childhood, such as being extremely territorial and protective of their friends and playthings. Yancy Becket was the perfect example of this; if anyone so much as _looked_ at his younger brother the wrong way, he would immediately proceed to kick said person's ass, regardless of whether or not such action was really warranted. Not that his little brother really needed protecting—Yancy was pretty sure that Raleigh was going to grow up to be an Alpha just like him—after all, the younger Becket was more than capable of holding his own in a fight. It wasn't at all unusual that Raleigh caused the older Becket to act on his protective instincts. After all, he _was_ the older sibling, so it only made sense.

Similarly, future Betas tended to be just as easy to spot. They were usually content playing the role of an Alpha's sidekick, but rest assured, at the first opportunity they were more than ready to take over as top dog should an Alpha not be present for any reason to maintain order among his or her community. Chuck Hansen would fall neatly into this category once reaching his eighteenth birthday, though one would never guess, the way he'd growl at anyone who came close to his Alpha father, Hercules. Normally, Betas paired off with Omegas who were left unclaimed by Alphas during their first Heat; however, Chuck was the exception due to the fact that he was considered violent, unpredictable, and incredibly socially awkward when it came to expressing his true feelings. Therefore he was paired with his father, who seemed to be the only one in all of the PPDC capable of handling the man. Not that the older man really minded, of course. Quite secure in his position, Herc felt no need to really broadcast the fact that he was an Alpha—he let his aura speak for itself—and though he'd never admit it aloud, he happened to find his son's territorial antics to be rather amusing. 

Then there were the Omegas. Bountiful in number and highly valued members of their communities, they had a pecking order to them even within their subset. The ones who emitted the strongest, most alluring scent were of course the most desirable and were almost always snatched up first by an eligible Alpha—either one who was unpaired or one who had no objections against adding more than one Omega to their brood—while disgruntled Betas had to wait their turn until it was obvious that the Alphas had finished selecting their desired partner or partners, as it were. 

For the most part, people didn't have problems sticking to all the unwritten rules of the PPDC in regards to mating. One day, however, all of that changed. 

Yancy woke up, perhaps for the first time in his life, in the middle of the night, though he was still fairly groggy with sleep. His waking hadn't been the result of a loud noise or a nightmare; rather, it was due to a pure physical reaction. Yancy didn't need anything other than the tightness of his pants to confirm that he was rock solid underneath them. That in itself wasn't unusual. It was the scent of an Omega entering his or her first heat mercilessly assaulting his senses that had jolted the blonde Alpha awake, and based on the intensity of the smell, Yancy knew that whoever it was, they were close. 

Extremely close. Ridiculously close. Like underneath his bed close. 

The blonde had been rubbing his hands over his face when he suddenly stopped mid-action. All at once, Yancy's mind raced with thoughts at about a hundred miles per hour. 

It was the lust-filled moan that came up from the bottom bunk that simultaneously confirmed Yancy's worst fears and jump-started his Alpha instincts. Practically flying off his bed, Yancy immediately rushed towards the door and was relieved to find that he hadn't forgotten to lock it earlier that night. He next glanced through the door's peephole to look for any movement in the hall. He was relieved to find none, but he imagined that wouldn't last for very long. The scent now filling the room was amazingly strong, and Yancy knew it would only be a matter of time before other Alpha males in the Shatterdome caught on. Therefore, Yancy had to figure out something, and he'd have to figure it out quickly. 

Slowly, Yancy turned around and a quiet moan passed through his lips when a pleasurable shiver coursed through his body as a result of breathing in the bewitching scent coming from the other side of the room. He clenched his fists tightly at his sides, trying to focus on the pinch from his nails digging into his palms and away from the throbbing of his arousal. It worked, but just barely. 

Yancy took his time about crossing the room. When he finally made it back to the bunk beds, Yancy placed his hands around one of the support beams and gripped tightly. Pressing his forehead against the cool metal, Yancy closed his eyes and clenched his teeth in attempts to prevent himself from growling. 

“ _Rals_...” Yancy whispered harshly. 

The tightness in his nether region only grew more uncomfortable when his younger brother responded with a whimper. There was a light rustling of sheets and Yancy dared to open his eyes. 

It was a huge mistake. Eyes now well-adjusted to the dark, Yancy could see his _very naked_ brother, writhing before him and touching himself. Raleigh always slept shirtless so seeing his bare chest wasn't that much of an unusual sight, but the fact that his pajama pants and underwear had at some point managed to twist themselves around the younger man's ankles _was_. The fact that Raleigh was arching his back while moaning as he stroked himself did nothing to help Yancy's situation. 

“ _Shit_...what the fuck is going on?” Yancy muttered to himself before hissing at his brother. “ _Hey_. _Raleigh_. Come on, kid. Get a hold of yourself.” 

“ _Nn_...but I can't help it, Yance...!” Raleigh moaned. “I just... _shit_...! I need something...! I...!” 

Yancy swallowed when his younger brother opened his eyes and looked straight at him. Reflected clearly was a mixture of panic, desire, helplessness, and overwhelming lust. Yancy was now gripping the bar of the bunk bed so tightly his hands were becoming numb. He bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep from reacting when his brother let out another moan. 

“ _God,_ Yancy...! What the fuck is wrong with me?” Raleigh said breathlessly. “I mean, is this _normal_ for us...?” 

The older man found himself slightly mortified. Not only was he suddenly needing to adapt to the fact that his brother was clearly an Omega, what made it worse was that the younger man apparently seemed to have no idea he was one, which left Yancy with the unpleasant task of letting his brother know before trying to figure out a way to help him with his newfound predicament. 

“Shit, kid...!” Yancy groaned. “This is bad...really, really bad...” 

“ _Fuck_...! You don't have to tell me that...!” Raleigh said through gritted teeth. 

“No, Rals...you don't understand,” Yancy said, shaking his head. “This is...this isn't...dammit, it wasn't supposed to be like this. You're...”

“What? I'm what?” Raleigh asked, almost whining. 

“You're _in_ _heat_ , Rals,” Yancy said tightly. “You're an _Omega_.”

“ _What!_ ” Raleigh exclaimed. “ _Fuck!_ That explains everything! _Yance_...!”

“Aw, no, kid...” Yancy said, shaking his head fervently at the pleading in his younger brother's eyes. “You're not thinking straight right now...! You have no idea what you're asking.”

“Yancy, _please_...!” Raleigh begged. “I know you want it as much as I do right now, don't lie to me.” 

The older man internally cursed the power of the Drift. He tried to hold onto his last shreds of self-restraint; his responsibility as an older brother. 

“Right, wrong...who gives a shit?” Raleigh said, narrowing his eyes; he had clearly picked up on Yancy's inner thoughts. “I need you _now_ , Yance. I'm not a kid anymore, man. I know _exactly_ what this means.” 

Yancy growled before finally letting go of the bedpost. “ _Dammit_ , Rals!” 

His younger brother was more than receptive when Yancy at last let go of his inhibitions and let his instincts take over. From that moment on, Yancy's judgment was completely clouded with desire. 

Raleigh moaned as his older brother crushed their lips together for a bruising kiss; the two men sparred furiously with their tongues and Raleigh mewled appreciatively as Yancy's hands wandered all over his feverish body, which was slick with sweat. Yancy clamped a hand over his mouth when he yelped; Yancy had just bit down on his shoulder. 

“Shhh...” Yancy hushed his brother, breathing heavily and chuckling all at the same time. “We don't want to wake up all the Alphas of the Shatterdome now, do we?” 

The younger man, being the resourceful little demon he was at times, made use of the Drift and fired back. _“What does it matter, Yance?_ _You'll be marking me_ _as_ _yours in a minute anyway.”_

Yancy shook his head in disapproval as he responded to his brother in kind. _“Only if I knot inside of you.”_

Raleigh frowned. _“You're telling me you're not going to?"_

_"Come on, Rals, let's be real for a minute...do you really want to be having my kids?"  
_

_"What?  Why the hell wouldn't I? **Of course** I'd want to, Yance...!"  
_

The older man quirked an eyebrow. _"You serious?"  
_

 _"Dead serious,"_ Raleigh thought back with a nod. 

Yancy bit his lower lip.  _"Still...you're really young, Rals..."_  


 _"So?"_ Raleigh thought back stubbornly. _"That doesn't mean I'm too young to know what it is I want."  
_

He was briefly distracted when Yancy ran a thumb over his manhood. Raleigh's moan was slightly muffled by the hand still over his mouth. He glared at his brother. 

“ _Fucking bastard!”_

Yancy raised an eyebrow and was unable to wipe the smug smirk off his face. _“What? You want me to stop?”_

“ _No! Fuck! Don't be an ass.”_

Yancy chuckled. Raleigh took a sharp intake of breath when the older man finally removed his hand. Yancy let out a low growl when Raleigh raked fingers roughly down his back. The younger man pressed his face into Yancy's shoulder, whimpering as the older man slipped a finger into his entrance.

“ _God_ you're wet...” Yancy whispered approvingly. 

“ _Mm_...well for what it's worth,” Raleigh said, whispering harshly as he bucked his hips upward. “There's no one else I'd rather do this with.” 

Yancy groaned with longing at that. Raleigh made a frustrated noise when the older man added yet another finger. The younger man grabbed a fistful of his brother's hair and forced his head down closer so that he could speak into his brother's ear. 

“ _Really,_ Yance? Slick as I am right now and you're still trying to waste time in stretching me?” 

The older man shook his head. “I just don't want to hurt you...” 

Raleigh rolled his eyes, though his lips betrayed his mild amusement. “I'm a big boy, Yance. Come on. Let's have it.” 

When his older brother continued to be stubborn, Raleigh decided that he'd be taking matters into his own hands, quite literally. Yancy jerked his head back, unexpectedly banging it against the flat metal holding up the top bunk's mattress, when Raleigh wrapped his hand around the older man's arousal and stroked. 

Yancy hissed, his mind dizzy with both pain and pleasure. “Dammit, Rals!” 

Raleigh chuckled. “Mm...that's what you get for being stubborn, Yance!” 

Yancy frowned. “Well, you really need to learn to be a little more patient.” 

Raleigh sighed. “Just give me what I want, Yance...” 

The older man grunted. “I...all right... _fine_. If you're sure.” 

“I _am_ ,” the younger man replied with confidence, tilting his chin slightly upward as if to emphasize his point.

Yancy sighed and in the same moment when he reached down to take hold of his arousal, his younger brother smiled up at him seductively, running his hands along the backside of his thighs as he spread his legs apart to allow the older man access. Raleigh whimpered with need as Yancy pressed gently against his sensitive opening. Yancy leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, breathing heavily. Raleigh pulled Yancy down by the neck gently and they sparred briefly with their tongues when their lips met.

“Come on, Yance...” Raleigh whispered when they broke apart. “Quit stalling.” 

The older man shook his head, eyes closed and brows furrowed together in conflict. “Raleigh...it's just...I'm not sure if I can control...!” 

Raleigh picked up the rest of his older brother's concern, voiced over the Drift, and chuckled. He gave his brother another quick peck on the lips before running his thumbs gently over Yancy's flushed cheeks. 

“Hard and fast or painfully slow...” Raleigh said breathlessly. “At this point...? I really don't give a damn.” 

The older man growled in response to this and nipped gently at the lobe of Raleigh's ear before whispering in a husky voice. “Ready or not, then...” 

Raleigh moaned and threw his arms around his brother when Yancy pushed in. The older man began to rock his hips, shivering lightly with pleasure when Raleigh raked his fingers down Yancy's backside while arching his own as he let out satisfied cries. Yancy didn't even bother trying to muffle them anymore, completely preoccupied with the current proceedings. 

Had either of them been a little more aware of their surroundings at that point, at least one of them might have picked up on the fact that there were now voices that could be heard coming from the other side of their door. It wasn't clear whether it was due to Raleigh's strong scent finally having been picked up by others from around the Shatterdome or if it was due to the fact the siblings weren't exactly being secretive about their affair, but a gathering of interested Alphas and Betas were beginning to form just outside the brothers' room. Any third party without the proper context might have found amusing the bits and pieces of conversation happening in the hallway.

“ _Holy shit, someone's having a fun time in there...!”_

“ _Yeah...I think I might be jealous. That's one sweet smelling Omega.”_

“ _Dude **,** tell me about it! I could smell 'em all the way from my room, and that's on the other side of the dome!”_

“ _They're both Alphas, right? The Beckets?”_

“ _Yeah, I think so. Damn...I wonder who it is the two of them brought back. Lucky bastards!”_

“ _Well, I guess we'll find out when they come out, won't they?”_

“ _Really? I think that's a terrible idea.”_

“ _Oh yeah? How come?”_

“ _Come on, let's be real. Raleigh might take these things in stride, but when it comes to **Yancy**...”_

“ _Ah yeah, too true. That's one man I definitely don't want to mess with. Actually, I'm a little surprised that he's willing to share whoever it is with his brother, territorial as he is...”_

“ _Seriously? I find it more surprising that Raleigh isn't the one he's doing instead.”_

“ _They're both Alphas though.”_

“ _So? Sure it's atypical, but when it comes to the two of them, personally I almost expect it.”_

“ _True...hey, wait a minute, guys. Come to think of it...does it even really sound like there's a third person in there?”_

“ _...shit. You don't think...?”_

Just then, Raleigh's shouts could be heard through the metal door, begging his older brother for his knot. Curious glances were exchanged among those standing outside the brothers' door. 

Finally, someone just said, _“No. Fucking. Way.”_

That seemed to bring everyone in the crowd back to their senses. Quickly, though perhaps a bit reluctantly, people started grumbling their way back to their rooms. 

“ _Much as I'd like to see the look on their faces, I definitely don't want to risk getting into an altercation with Yancy.”_

“ _Yeah, I'm right with you there, brother. Raleigh an Omega though...who would've thought!”_

“ _I amend my earlier statement, but only in part—Yancy's one lucky bastard.”_

Meanwhile, Raleigh and Yancy were a sweaty mess, entangled on the younger Becket's mattress. At some point they had transitioned to a more reasonable position for bonding—Raleigh's head was resting on his older brother's outstretched arm, his body shivering lightly as Yancy traced his fingers over the younger man's still-sensitive skin. Yancy's knot was still pulsing inside of him, though all his seed had been emptied. Their feverish bodies were slowly cooling down now, and eventually Yancy would be pulling the covers up around them. Neither knew how long it would be until they could safely part; all they could do was wait it out. Raleigh smiled and turned his face slightly so he could press an affectionate kiss against his older brother's arm. 

Raleigh reached for one of Yancy's hands and entwined their fingers together. He then let out a contented sigh as he pressed his back against his older brother's chest. 

“Mm...that was great, Yance,” Raleigh whispered, content. “Bet I'll probably be feeling sore in the morning, though.”

He smiled a little wider when he felt Yancy's lips brush against the back of his neck. The older man gave Raleigh's hand a light squeeze. 

“Hm...sleep now, Rals,” Yancy said, murmuring softly. “I'll give you something to help deal with that in the morning.” 

Raleigh chuckled as he felt his eyelids begin to droop. “Yeah, all right...thanks, Yance.” 

He fell asleep to Yancy running his fingers gently through his damp hair. The next morning, Yancy surprised him with breakfast in bed, though it was mostly because he never expected his older brother to ever get up before him. Once he had shaken off all feelings of tiredness, however, that's when Raleigh realized there was probably a very biological reason for the uncharacteristic changes in his older brother's behavior. The thought made him giddy. 

Though the scent of his heat had disappeared, something else had definitely taken its place, and Raleigh was well-aware that he was emitting a much more alluring aroma. Which was why, much to his older brother's dismay, Raleigh made it a point to obnoxiously strut about the Shatterdome and proudly confirm what a majority of the people already suspected—be it because they had been out there in the hall that night or because they had heard it through the grapevine—that Raleigh was indeed an Omega and happily claimed in addition to _expecting_. 

It was no question who the father was, and that alone was enough to keep the wise at bay, but there was a brief period of time where a few foolish souls dared to intrude into forbidden territory. Suffice it to say, punishment was doled out to those individuals in a swift, rough, and—at times—memorable manner. For the most part, people eventually learned to keep their distance, but a few would occasionally throw caution to the wind and once again attempt vie for the younger Becket's affections. Of course, Raleigh wasn't exactly helping the situation; oftentimes he was the instigator of such unnecessary mayhem. Whether or not this was because Raleigh particularly enjoyed bringing out Yancy's aggressive and protective instincts, it was difficult to say, but most certainly within the realm of possibility. 

In the beginning, Yancy wasn't exactly aware of Raleigh's mischievous antics. The first incident that alerted him to such happenings was when Chuck's father, Herc, demanded that he and Yancy meet in the Kwoon for an impromptu sparring match. Apparently, Chuck had shown signs of being a little interested in the younger Becket, and Herc had found himself to be jealous and less than amused, though he'd never admit those things out loud. 

“Uh...so why exactly are we doing this?” Yancy asked, catching one of the bars used for sparring that Herc threw at him. 

“You know _very well_ why we're here, Becket,” Herc all but growled as he cracked a few bones. “You keep that brother of yours away from my son.” 

“What?” Yancy asked, blinking in confusion. “What are you talking about, sir?” 

“You telling me that you're unaware of the recent rumors circulating around the Shatterdome about your brother?” Herc asked, shaking his head. “Because I find that rather hard to believe.” 

“I seriously have no idea what you could be referring to,” Yancy said, shaking his head. 

“Well then, allow me to inform you, Becket!” Herc snarled with annoyance, waggling the bar he was holding at Yancy. “ _Your_ brother has been flirting with _my_ son...!” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute,” Yancy said with a frown. “Just what are you trying to accuse Raleigh of doing? How do we know it isn't _Chuck_ that's—” 

“Because I know my son, Mr. Becket!” Herc said, his voice rising. 

“Well maybe you don't know him as well as you think!” Yancy fired back hotly. 

It was enough to trigger the other man into action. Herc let out a battle cry and charged towards Yancy. The blonde pilot released his own enthusiastic, rage-filled holler as he simultaneously rushed forward, ready to return the older man's volleys, blow-for-blow. It was the only fight Yancy would have on the subject that would end in a stalemate, with both men agreeing to keep a closer eye on their respective lovers. 

From that moment on, Yancy did indeed make sure to watch over his younger brother like a hawk, and it was the start of the older man taking extreme measures to make clear to all present in the Shatterdome that Raleigh was most certainly his and his alone. Raleigh, of course, was completely ecstatic about this and used it to his advantage, milking his brother shamelessly for attention, for all it was worth. 

Totally having fun with the idea, Raleigh would occasionally throw a flirtatious wink here and flash a coy smile there. As a result, pretty soon he had a horde of captivated Alphas and Betas following him, their instincts taking over, clouding all sense and good judgment. This, of course, irritated Yancy to no end and caused the older man to respond in one of two ways—either by over-the-top displays of public affection or simply with force. After all, it wasn't just about Yancy's pride as an Alpha; he and Raleigh also had a baby on the way, and Yancy was just acting in a way that any expecting father would—completely and totally irrationally. 

So when Yancy caught a few Shatterdome technicians eying his younger brother with open appreciation, Yancy bore no shame in pulling Raleigh close, practically feeling his brother up while making out with him in the middle of mess hall. In another instance, the two brothers were sighted with Raleigh slung casually over Yancy's shoulder as the older man marched down the hall. A few minutes later the sounds of their loud and unabashed lovemaking could be heard coming quite clearly through their thick, _metal_ door, not to mention the amorous cries somehow managed to echo off the walls and travel a fair distance down the hall in either direction. Dr. Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb spent time researching this particular anomaly for _weeks_. 

As the time for Raleigh to give birth to their first child drew closer, Yancy became a little more antsy. It got to a point where there became very little need for Raleigh to do anything to set his brother off, as Yancy's innate nature as an Alpha male eventually completely took over, and soon the older man was running on total autopilot. It became a regular occurrence for Yancy to place someone in a hospital bed for so much as _briefly glancing_ in his younger brother's direction. In one case, Yancy had barreled another man straight into a wall without so much as a warning. 

After the fifteenth Shatterdome employee was sent to the infirmary, due to getting their ass totally handed to them by a furious Yancy—all in a span of forty-eight hours—it appeared that the time had come for an intervention. The stack of paperwork on Stacker Pentecost's desk soon consisted of almost all workers' compensation forms, and the name “Yancy Becket” was now officially recognized as an actual liability. Completely exasperated, the marshal eventually ordered Yancy to report to his office for a very serious one-on-one conversation.

“I assume you are well aware of my reasons for calling you here, don't you, Mr. Becket?” Pentecost asked dryly, hands clasped behind his back when Yancy entered the room.

The blonde looked at him sheepishly. “I uh...think I might have a little idea as to why, sir.” 

“Do you now?” Pentecost asked, eyebrow raised; the question was clearly a rhetorical one. 

He stared at the Jaeger pilot with mild disapproval before gesturing over to all the paperwork stacked neatly in towering piles on his desk. Yancy turned his head to look and Pentecost noted with very mild amusement the rise and fall of the man's Adam's apple as he gulped silently. 

“Do you have any idea what all this endless paperwork I've been so mercilessly tasked with might be about?” Pentecost asked. “ _Hm_ , Mr. Becket...?” 

“I uh...” Yancy paused for a moment to lick his lips. “Er...” 

“Allow me to enlighten you, Ranger,” Pentecost said after letting out a very exaggerated sigh. “Let's forget for a second that there shouldn't even be _that great of an amount_ of it on my desk in the first place. Instead, I would like to bring your attention to the fact that roughly _almost all_ of the paperwork revolves around _you_ and your inability to—” 

“Sir...!” 

“ _I'm not finished yet,_ Becket,” Pentecost said, jabbing a pointer finger in Yancy's direction as if to add emphasis to his point. 

“Yes, sir...sorry, sir,” Yancy mumbled back in response. 

“Very good. Now, where was I...” Pentecost muttered before resuming his stern lecture. “Ah, yes! As I was saying, Mr. Becket...! You are either going to have to do something about your brother or learn to show some restraint instead of letting your Alpha instincts get the better of you every time. I mean for Chris'sake! I just got word from the nurses in the infirmary that the latest one you sent them has two black eyes, a broken nose and a concussion! And for doing _what?_ ” 

“For putting a hand on Raleigh's shoulder while they were talking, sir,” Yancy said, trying his best not to sound like a whiny five-year-old. 

“ _For_ _placing a hand on your brother's shoulder whilst having a conversation_ _!_ ” Pentecost practically roared while throwing his arms up in disgust. “ _Really_ , Mr. Becket! Do you honestly not hear how utterly ridiculous that sounds? I expect much greater things out of you!” 

Yancy sighed. “It won't happen again, sir...” 

The marshal scoffed. “Hah! If I've heard it once, then I've heard it a million times!” 

“No, sir,” said Yancy. “This time I promise.” 

“Hmph! I'll have to see it with my own two eyes to believe it,” Pentecost said, shaking his head. “See to it that you keep your word this time, Mr. Becket. Next time, I may just have to separate you both; perhaps transfer one of you to a different Shatterdome.” 

“You wouldn't!” Yancy gasped with horror. “Sir! That's...!” 

“A _far better alternative_ than having you both discharged without honors on account of disorderly conduct, now, wouldn't you say?” asked Pentecost. 

The blonde's jaw dropped slightly. Pentecost shook his head. 

“See that you put an end to this madness, Becket. _I mean it_ ,” the marshal said firmly. “There will be no additional warnings. Are we clear?” 

Yancy nodded meekly. “Sir, yes, sir.” 

“Good. Heaven help you if you don't,” Pentecost said, shaking his head once more. “ _Dismissed!_ ” 

After giving a brief salute, Yancy turned on his heels and strode out of the room, leaving his disgruntled superior behind to return to his voluminous amount of paperwork. When Yancy returned to the room he shared with his brother, he found that Raleigh had been restlessly pacing about, anxious for his older brother's return. The younger man practically almost pounced Yancy upon his arrival. 

“Well? What is it, Yance? What'd the marshal say?” Raleigh asked, not even bothering to hide his concern. 

“He said I'd better put a lid on it or there would be consequences,” Yancy muttered, clearly irritated. 

“You don't think he's really serious about that, do you?” Raleigh asked. 

Yancy grunted in response. “Serious or not, you have to admit, he _does_ have a point. _God_...I know they tell you what to expect, how Alphas can get just as hormonal as their mates when there's a pregnancy involved, but _still_...!” 

Raleigh groaned. “This is all my fault. I should have just let things be instead of trying to have a little fun. You're normally always so calm...” 

“Nah, it's all right,” Yancy said, shaking his head. “Honestly, when it comes to you? I think things would have turned out this way even if you _hadn't_ gone out of your way to shake things up.” 

Raleigh's shoulders dropped slightly and the expression he gave his brother was very warm. “Aw, Yance...” 

“What? It's true,” the older man said with a slight shrug. 

“All right, well...the baby isn't due for another few weeks,” Raleigh said, his eyebrows furrowing together as he worried his lower lip. “Maybe we should just lie low for a little while, yeah?” 

“And do what, exactly?” Yancy asked with a slight frown. “Stay cooped up in our room or something? That's a _stupid idea,_ Rals.” 

“You got a better alternative?” Raleigh asked, shaking his head. “Because frankly, I'd rather not take any chances with the marshal possibly making good on his threat if you decide to send another person to medical bay.” 

“Well, if everyone could just learn to keep their hands off you, then this wouldn't be such a damn problem,” Yancy grumbled as he began to nuzzle his face against Raleigh's neck, much to the younger man's amusement. 

Raleigh playfully swatted his older brother's face away with his hands. “Hey. Stop that.”

He laughed when his older brother only became more insistent upon showing his affection. Yancy nipped lightly at various parts of Raleigh's skin. 

“ _God,_ you drive me crazy,” Yancy muttered as he guided Raleigh back slowly towards their shared bed; at some point they had swapped out their old bunks for a single one. “I'm going to make sure I mark you all over...” 

Raleigh chuckled as he fell gently backwards onto the bed. His older brother climbed on top of the mattress, laying down beside him, continuing to kiss Raleigh all over while gently gliding the fingers of one hand over the younger man's swollen stomach. 

“ _And_...if _that's_ not enough to give everyone else a clear enough message that its in their best interests to keep their distance...then as soon as _this_ little guy's born...” Yancy said, continuing on with his little monologue, pausing every so often to place another kiss on some other part of Raleigh's body. “...then you and I are just going to have to go at it again and make ourselves another one.” 

The sound Raleigh made in response was a something of a mixture between amused laughter and a groan of mock-horror. The younger man gently twisted a few strands of his brother's hair between his fingers and shook his head, eyes twinkling brightly. 

“ _Seriously,_ Yancy?” Raleigh said, shaking his head. “We haven't even attempted parenting _one_ child yet, and already you're talking about making _another?_ ” 

Yancy pecked him once quickly on the lips before his mouth curled into an impish grin. “Or maybe a whole brood—however many it takes, really.” 

Raleigh closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he both groaned and laughed once more. “ _God,_ Yance...! You're fucking _impossible!_ ” 

“What? You against the idea of having a big family?” Yancy asked with a slight pout. 

Raleigh looked at his brother with both his eyebrows raised. He shook his head in mild disbelief while chuckling at the same time. 

“No, not at all...but _gosh_ , Yance...! I don't think I've ever seen this childish side of you before!” 

The older man flushed a light pink and averted his gaze. “ _Tsk._ Not my fault...! It's just the mere thought of someone possibly managing to snatch you away if I happen to let my guard down that's driving me crazy.” 

Raleigh shook with laughter as he watched his brother fold his arms over his chest and turn away from him on the mattress, all while muttering something about how his hormones were making him all wonky. The younger man didn't have the heart to point out to his older brother that it was actually _Raleigh_ whose moods should have been greatly affected as a result of his pregnancy while Yancy should have been the one maintaining his cool. 

Thankfully, the two brothers were able to stay out of trouble for the next few weeks until Raleigh finally gave birth to their first child, a healthy baby boy that they named Timothy. It probably helped that someone had apparently heard the conversation between Yancy and the marshal when it had happened, and word had spread quickly throughout the Shatterdome. Despite the minor bumps in the road, so to speak, it was no secret that everybody loved the Beckets and nobody wanted to see a situation where one or both of the men would be forced to leave. 

The Kaiju threat being reasonably handled for the time being, recruitment for the PPDC was temporarily closed for some time. Subsequently, several years and five additional children later—three more boys and a pair of girls—peace finally seemed to have blanketed over the Shatterdome. That tranquility, however, appeared to be short-lived as the door was once again opened for new PPDC recruits one winter.

By this time, the Shatterdome's veterans were completely used to—in fact, one could even say that they were _immune_ —the effect that Raleigh's sweet scent could have on others. Yancy aggressive actions and markedly territorial behavior was supposedly now a thing of the past.

Everyone, of course—with the exception of the children, who hadn't been around to witness any of it the first time—was soon immediately reminded of times gone by when a freshly recruited Alpha male couldn't help but to find himself drawn towards Raleigh's direction. Raleigh had been preoccupied with consoling his youngest child, who was bawling because she was hungry, so he hadn't noticed that the young Alpha had at some point crept up just behind him, sniffing the older pilot's scent appreciatively. 

Unfortunately for the young man, there was no chance for anyone to give him a warning. Time seemed to slow to a stop when a few of the Shatterdome's longtime employees finally took notice, and jaws dropped in horror as the young man was suddenly drop-kicked out of the way from the side by one incredibly furious Yancy Becket. 

Raleigh turned around just seconds after Yancy had launched his attack, and he was helpless to do anything with the baby in his arms. It took several men to pry Yancy away from the poor young man, and several of the other new recruits watched the scene with terrified expressions. Of the kids who were old enough, even though they didn't really understand what had just happened—other than the fact that the older of their two dads _just totally kicked some major ass_ —lifted their arms up and cheered as their other father shot them looks of disapproval while at the same time failing miserably to mask the feeling of pride he had for his brother in his eyes.

What followed next was the unanimous decision to implement an additional section expanding the health and safety portion of newcomers' orientation where fresh recruits were formally introduced to rules and regulations revolving around the Beckets of which the rest of the Shatterdome's inhabitants were well aware. Needless to say, the inclusion of the program helped to significantly reduce any further unfortunate incidents, much to everyone's mutual satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! That sure was a challenge! Writing hot and steamy scenes always makes me really nervous because it doesn't come naturally to me _at all_. Same problem with comedy, even though I love reading the genre. Basically, I think I'm mostly doomed to write tragedies. Oh, the irony. Lol. Anyhow, I decided to tackle this prompt a bit earlier than I originally intended partly for one of my loyal readers, [Ishyko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishyko/pseuds/Ishyko), who mentioned in passing on the story I posted just before this one that although they enjoy my stories, they are so tired of crying. So in a way, this is my apology to them, lol. Until next time! :p


End file.
